Causalities of War
by SniperBob
Summary: AU What would have happened if John and other hunters found out about the Demon's plans for Sam a few years earlier. What if it caused the hunters to take a stand against each other.


**Disclaimer:** don't own them, never have never will.

**Settings:** AU, For the first part of the story - Dean is nine, Sam five.

**Summery:** What would have happened if John and other hunters found out about the Demon's plans for Sam when he was young.

**Notes:** Because this is an AU - I will try keep it mostly to the show, but there will be some changes. Which you will find out as the story progresses. So far this story is ten chapters long - but it could change, but so far it's ten.

* * *

He could hear muffled sobs in the background as he slowly regained consciousness. As his eyes slowly began to open, the first thing he noted was that he was lying face down on a dusty wooden floor. His chest ached a bit and he knew that his body would be stiff from lying in one position for so long.

Moving slightly he could not help but groan as the movement made his head pound, closing his eyes he tried to breathe normally, not wanting to make his headache worse.

"Please, untie me. I just want to go home,"

John's eyes snapped open when he heard the soft pleas, moving slowly he began to stand up. He managed to half sit up before stopping, trying to get past the dizzy spell.

Closing his eyes once again he tried to concentrate on staying conscious.

"Please Sir, let me go,"

John wished the woman would be quiet, his head was pounding and her voice was making it even worse. Opening his eyes again, he took in the room. He immediately recognized it as Bobby's living room. Turning around he noticed a young woman tied to a chair, trapped in a devil's trap.

Frowning, John looked a few feet from where he sat and saw his best friend lying on the ground.

"Bobby?"

John called out, slowly moving to his friend. With a shaky hand he reached out and felt for a pulse, sighing in relief as he found one.

"He's just knocked out, mister. The one hit him from behind," the woman explained softly.

John looked again at the woman, his thoughts were so mixed he could not remember what had happened.

"What happened?" John asked softly, wincing as he sat back down.

"I...I was trapped, in my own body! I could see and hear everything, but I wasn't in control!" The woman cried, her sobs became louder and the tears began to fall.

John winced again at the noise, bringing his hand to his forehead, hoping he could stop his head from exploding. As his fingers touched his head, he could feel a sticky liquid. Bringing his hand down, he noticed blood.

"I just want to go home,"

John snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the woman again.

"What happened here? Did you knock us out?" John asked, not really knowing why he was asking the woman.

"No, it was the other men that were with you. Please let me go, I just want to go home," the woman begged.

"What is your name?" John asked as he tried to remember.

"Meg,"

All blood drained from his face as he heard her name. He could not remember most of what happened, but he could remember one thing, his boys were in trouble.

"Sammy," John whispered.

* * *

_Five hours earlier... _

The room was filled with sounds of cursing, as a woman looked up at her capturer's. Her eyes black as night as she hissed, battling against her straits. Her chair was pushed forward, forcing the ropes to dig into her body.

"You don't need to do this! I have knowledge!" the woman screamed, hoping that she could buy some more time.

"Shut it, we're sending you a one way ticket to hell," Gordon laughed with the other hunters.

John continued chanting in Latin, as the chair was forced to the other corner of the pentagram.

"Don't you want to find out about His plans for young Sammy?" Meg hissed, a smirk now placed on her young face.

John paused in mid sentence, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the young woman in front of him.

"You leave my boy out of this, Meg," John said.

Gordon, Bobby and the other three hunters stopped laughing as they looked at the demon with hatred. They all knew how much John's boys meant to him. Even before the demon killed his wife.

"Oooh, touchy subject, John. But didn't you find it strange that poor Mary died in the nursery? Right above you're son? He did not come for her. He was after Sammy,"

"Shut up!" John yelled, anger filling him as he glared at the demon before him.

"What do you mean? why was he after the boy?" Gordon asked in interested.

"The she-demon is just trying to delay her fate. That's all, carry on John," Bobby answered, not liking the conversation was going. He could see that the other three hunters were starting to think, and he knew that if they got an idea they would act first, think later.

Meg laughed, her eyes still focused on John.

"Sammy is a very special, John," Meg taunted.

"What do you mean special?" Gordon demand.

John just stared at Meg, his mind racing with all the new facts. The demon came that night for Sammy...Mary died that night because of Sam.

"You're lying," John insisted, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Why lie when the truth can do more damage?"

"John, don't listen, finish this now!" Bobby demanded as he placed his hand on John's shoulder.

John looked back at the book, and began to read the half finished verse.

"Wait! we need to find out more!" Gordon argued as he walked near the devil's trap.

Meg screamed again as the chair was forced to another corner of the pentagram.

"HE'LL COME AGAIN FOR SAM! He's got big plans John!" Meg yelled, trying to distract John.

John quickly his reading, looking up as he read the last word, watching in satisfaction as he watched the black cloud pour out of the woman's mouth.

"We could have found out what her plans were!" Gordon yelled as he pushed John.

John dropped the book as he turned to Gordon. Bobby stepping in-between them.

"No hold on, She was lying to save herself," Bobby stated, looking at both John and Gordon.

"No she wasn't. She's a demon, she has no reasons to lie! That boy has something that the demon wants. We need to find out what!" Gordon argued.

"No one's coming near Sam, he's Mary's son, he's my son!" John threaten, glaring at Gordon.

"We know that John, no one is going to do anything, right Gordon?" Bobby asked.

Gordon did not say anything as he looked at John and Bobby, before looking at his other three companions. He could see the same interest in their eyes and knew he had backup.

"We need to investigate. We need to test Sam. Look John, I know he's your son. But it doesn't seem right that the demon cam that night Mary died. For all we know, Sam could have killed Mary!"

"DON'T YOU DARE! Sam was SIX MONTHS old! He would never hurt anyone! He's too innocent," John argued, his anger and fear growing.

"He's your son, of course you will want to protect him. Any father would. But he's not your son anymore John. Sam is a supernatural now," Gordon said calmly, his mind scheming.

Bobby tensed when he heard Gordon's chilling confession.

"Hold it right there Gordon. I know Sammy, that boy doesn't have one single ounce of evil in him," Bobby talked slowly, getting ready to fight just incase.

Gordon saw Bobby move slightly and knew a fight would happen.

"I am sorry,"

Before Bobby could move, he was struck from behind, his body falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

John turned, punching the one hunter that had struck Bobby, allowing the other two enough time to raise their guns.

John raised his hands in surrender, knowing that they would shoot him.

"He's just a child, he's only five years old. Don't you do it. Gordon, I mean it. Don't you dare touch him! I swear I will hurt you down and I will kill you!" John spat, glaring at the other hunters.

Gordon nodded.

"I understand your pain John, finding out that your son is the very thing you hunt is very hard to come to terms with. Once this is over, you will thank us," Gordon said softly.

"NO!! he's a child! He's my son! Mary's son. Sammy's not evil!" John pleaded.

"Don't worry John, we will be careful. Think of Dean, we're protecting him," Gordon said as he nodded.

John choked back a curse as he felt the sharp blow to the back of his neck, forcing him to his knees, before darkness claimed him.

Gordon looked at the other three hunters, before looking at the damage they had done. Two hunters lying on the floor, a young woman still tied to her chair, all three unconscious.

"Times have changed. We need to be careful. Everyone knows the mighty John Winchester, few will want to go against him," Gordon said as he looked at his men.

"We understand,"

Gordon nodded, he knew once they take Sam there would be no turning back. The hunter's world would be divided, but in the end it would be the supernatural that would lose. He would just have to take the first step.

"What about the other kid, Don?" Ben Johnson asked, looking at the others.

"Dean, Dean Winchester. Dean is one of us, I have seen him hunt. He has potential, we are going to have to be careful. His orders are to protect the freak," Jake Thomson answered as he looked at Gordon for orders.

"Well, he might be a kid, but he is also a hunter. If he causes any trouble we will just have to deal with him. There are always causalities of war," Rob Smith answered, an evil glint in his eyes.

"We have a supernatural to hunt," Gordon said with some excitement, he never hunted a hunter's son before. And John Winchester's son was definitely going to be an interesting one.

_To be continued._


End file.
